Not All Villains Are Evil
by larrystlinson229
Summary: Meet Adriana, daughter of Ariel and Eric, sister of Melody. And now meet Niall Horan, son of Maleficent. What happens when these two bump into each other and eventually fall in love?


_**Adriana was walking down the street with her boyfriend, Prince Jarvis. He was a snob and Adriana hated him. Adriana could not stand his face. He looked like a, a, a squid. Jarvis stopped all of a sudden. He turned to Adriana and slapped her. That is where we pick up with the story.**_

"Jarvis!" I exclaimed. He has never slapped me before. Why now?

"Sorry. I saw someone and slapped you so they didn't recognize you."

"That's it! I've had enough of you! I'm breaking up with you. If your mother doesn't like that, tell her Queen Ariel gave me permission."

"My mother would never buy that!"

"Well, maybe Queen Aurora ought to know that you are selfish, snobby, and anything but royalty!" I screamed at Jarvis. I stormed away.

I reached the edge of the ocean when I realized I couldn't go anywhere. My mother would be worried, my father would send out a search party, and Melody, well she would send Sebastian to look for me. Although, my mother never said I couldn't visit my grandfather, King Triton.

_That gives me an idea!_ I thought. _I can just swim down to Atlantica and visit my grandfather! Seeing him will surely give me a chance to cool down. _

I ran back to the palace and saw Melody looking at a boy. Of course. I ran up to her and accidentally bumped into her.

"Ugh! Adriana! How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from me!"

"Sorry! I just need to know where Mom is!"

"Mom is in the baby's room. She's probably thinking of what to name the baby when he or she is born."

"Thanks!"

I forgot to tell you my mom was pregnant. She's 8 months along. Anyway, I ran into the palace and saw my dad talking to Sebastian. He pointed over to me and immediately scowled. _Uh-oh!_

"Adriana! Where have you been?"

"With Prince Jarvis."

"Well, you were supposed to be back here an hour ago. I was about to send Sebastian out!"

"Sorry Dad. But I really need to speak to Mom."

"She's in the nursery. Good luck."

I ran up to the nursery and saw my mom sitting in the rocking chair. I slowly walked in. She looked up at me and half smiled.

"Adriana, you look stressed."

"I know. Mom, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, is it okay if I go visit Grandpa in Atlantica? I need to clear some things up with him."

"Sorry, but you can't."

"Why Mom?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because your grandfather isn't in Atlantica right now. He's on a business trip. He's headed to Corona."

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions. Any news?"

"I broke up with Prince Jarvis."

"Why?"

"Because he slapped me when some person walked by!"

"Then you made the right choice. What would you name the baby?"

"If it was a girl, I would name her Ariella. If it was a boy, Edmund."

"Wow. Maybe I'll think about those. Now go on and help your father."

"Alrighty!"

I walked out of the room and skipped down the hall. I heard singing coming from in the castle. No one but Mom sings. I tiptoed into Melody's room. I saw Melody singing and a boy was on her bed. I tiptoed out of her room and ran down the stairs. I saw my dad still talking to Sebastian.

"Dad! Melody has a boy in her room!"

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't."

"Dad she's singing to the boy!"

"I don't believe you. So you will come with me and prove it."

We ran up the stairs and started walking towards Melody's room. I walked past and then tiptoed back. Dad seemed to have stopped at her door. He tiptoed into her room with me following. He saw the boy on melody's bed with Melody singing to him. _Busted!_

"Melody! What is he doing in here?"

"Dad! This is Prince Sm-"

"Prince Kristopher. Charmed to meet you."

"Well Prince Kristopher, who is your father?"

"My father is King Charming. My mother Queen Cinderella. My sisters are Princess Kate and Princess Kendall."

"Princess Kate Aubrey Charming and Princess Kendall Andrea Charming. I remember when they were born. Cute twins."

"Not really. They look exactly like my mother. But I have to go anyways."

"Alright. Melody, say goodbye."

"Goodbye Prince Kristopher."

"Goodbye Princess Melody, King Eric, Princess Adriana."

"Goodbye."

I walked out of the room and I ran down the steps. I ran to the door when Sebastian pinched me.

"Sebastian!" I groaned.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"To see Prince Jarvis. We have a date."

"Alright."

I walked out the door after Sebastian unclawed himself from me. I ran down the palace steps and towards the ocean. I was almost there when I bumped into someone. Whoever I bumped into sent me flying to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The person reached down and helped me back up. I looked at the person and it was a cute boy.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"I'm Prince Niall. You are?"

"I'm Princess Adriana."

"I'm so sorry Princess! I'm on my home and I didn't see you!"

"It's alright. I'm going down to Atlantica."

"I swear it was an accident! Wait, what?"

"I'm going to Atlantica to visit my grandfather."

"King Triton is your grandfather?"

"Yes. My mother is Queen Ariel. My father King Eric. And then there's my annoying sister, Melody."

"Isn't your mother expecting?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I really have to go! Sorry!"

"Bye."

Prince Niall ran away and left me standing there confused.

"Adriana! That does not look like a date!"

"Shut it Sebastian! Jarvis just left!"

"Oh, well get your little tail inside before your father blows a head gasket!"

"I'm coming!"

I walked back inside very slowly. There was no way I would find out if Niall really was a prince, I mean he looked a little sketchy. I looked up as I was about to run into a wall. I saw my dad and Melody talking.

"Adriana. Come over here!"

I walked over to Melody and my dad.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me why Melody just saw you talking to a boy who was not Prince Jarvis?"

"The boy ran into me. He helped me up and then left. And I broke up with Prince Jarvis."

"Why would you do that?"

"He slapped me."

"Adriana, stop telling lies."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed in hopes of finding the boy who ran into me."

"Speaking of him, what was his name?"

"He said Prince Niall."

"There is no Prince Niall, but there is Niall Horan, Maleficent's boy."

"I doubt it was him."

I walked upstairs and stopped at the top of the stairs. I heard my dad talking to Melody about me.

"She is so delusional Dad. Don't believe her."

"Melody, none of my children are delusional."

"But Dad. She's just like Mom. She's so skeptical and delusional."

"Your mother isn't delusional or skeptical. And neither is Adriana. Now go to bed Melody. Big party tomorrow."

"Alright Dad. See you in the morning."

Melody started running up the stairs so I ran down the corridor to my room. I walked inside my room and flopped onto my bed. I laid there thinking about the day. I heard footsteps walk past my room and then come back towards my room. Melody walked into my room.

"What do you want?"

"To remind you to dress like a princess tomorrow. It is my 21st birthday after all."

"Whatever. I'll probably wear what I want and then you'll say I look like a skank."

"You probably will. Now I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Whatever."

I stood up and grabbed my pajamas and threw them on. I laid back down on my bed and just thought about my day. First Jarvis slapped me, then Dad yelled at me, then Sebastian pinched my butt, then I was ran into, and then Melody telling me what to do.

_I hate being the youngest in the family! At least once the baby is born, I will have more freedom._


End file.
